


Slytherin Is Where You'll Thrive

by JadedSkylark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, My Slytherin Adrien Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSkylark/pseuds/JadedSkylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is a simple kid who doesn't understand why people look at him like he's scary. He's just a Slytherin, but he isn't mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Is Where You'll Thrive

Nothing at Hogwarts was ever unexpected- not really. The stairs moved, ghosts of previous students, teachers, and neither all roamed the castle, and people turned into animals every day, and thus was the meaning of the word “normal” in the magical world- inside and out of Hogwarts alike. Nothing surprised anyone anymore, not even when new students came in every year. They were all the same- young witches, wizards, and magical folk who were meant to be molded into the new generation, who would then go on the mold the minds of the next generation or protect it one. 

The Gryffindors were always hot-headed, brave, and foolish; the Gryffindors would generally be the most popular ones in school. The Hufflepuffs were kind, funny, and always knew how to get away with anything; they were always the most liked in the school. The Ravenclaws were the intelligent, crafty, and sometimes even lazy students of the school; the Ravenclaws always succeeded far above the other students, but were never favored above the others due to their brains. 

The Slytherins, though, were always the hated house. The students in Slytherin were only liked by themselves- never by others in the school. Slytherins were the wicked, the evil, the dark and distraught. The Slytherins were the cruelest students, never nice to anyone whom they could not use. No one ever liked the Slytherins- sometimes not even the Slytherins themselves. It was as if everyone in the Magical World of England were trained to hate Slytherin, even if they were meant to become a part of said house.

This was how things always were, always had been and always would be- unless something dove forth and changed the way life ran for the students and teachers and ghosts of Hogwarts. Unless…. a student came to change it all.

And that student did come. He was a thin yet tall boy, blonde-haired and green-eyed. He had a childish beauty about him that everyone expected him to have. After all, he was already known throughout the world, Magical and non alike, as the youngest son of Gabriel Agreste, the fashion world’s leading designer. 

When Adrien Agreste had developed magical powers, Gabriel hadn’t been surprised. His mother, like Adrien, had been a Witch, so of course Adrien could have inherited powers from her. Even after he death, Gabriel knew he could not keep his son away from the wizarding world forever.

So he was 11 and being sent to Hogwarts, favored over Beauxbaton as a promise to Adrien’s mother. He was 11 and he was both terrified and amazed by the world he was being sent to. He was 11 and he was being lead along in boats by a very nice, giant man. 

Adrien was 11 and he was being pushed into the Great Hall with more than a hundred other 11 year olds. He had no clue what was going on, but he knew that it was exciting. This was all so exciting _because_ he had no clue what was going on. He wanted to know everything that was happening, and so he was quiet- and he watched.

The child saw others go before him, bouncing their way up to the lone, rickety stool at the head of the Great Hall. His eyes were, however, more focused on the hat that sat upon the stool at first and then moved its way between then heads of the students before him. Every time it made contact with a student’s head, the hat would begin to move, muttering to itself, the student, and the entire hall. It would go back and forth between the three every time it sat upon a head- and every time, without too much of a delay, the hat would call out one of the houses the school gave life to. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and less often than the other three, Slytherin.

Adrien’s only concern as they drew closer and closer to his name, was why Slytherin was called so rarely. And why- why, _why_ , _ **why**_ \- did those around him groan, frown, and sneer every time it actually was called? What was wrong with Slytherin? 

Adrien found his gaze lingering on the table owned by said house, the students there less than amused by the lack of students being sent their way. Not a single cheer left their mouths even when a student _was_ sent to them either, but could that possibly be because if they dared cheer, another house would boo just as loudly? Why were they so sullen? Why did it seem so stuffy there? Why was that house so disliked by all the others?

Adrien wanted to know, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to ask anyone. Afterall, he was just 11.

Slowly, the last of the students before him filed to the hat and then to their respective tables, their new houses- their new families. Adrien felt himself stand straighter as eyes began to burn into his back as his name was called. He took a breath, walking through the hall to be seated on the stool. He closed his eyes as he felt the hat being placed on his head. A soft hum sounded in the back of his mind. Was that the hat?

**“I see…. You’ve got quite a curious mind here, young Agreste.”**

Adrien blinked in surprised. The hat was speaking to only him, and yet he could feel that it wasn’t moving like it had for the others before him. What was so different about him?

**“What’s different about you? Oh, quite a lot, boy. Your father, for one, makes you quite different. Your mind, for another, does the rest for you.You have a lot of ideas and questions swirling around in here….”**

**”Ah, but you already know that, don’t you? You must really be curious about everything here. Were you really not told anything about this place before you came here?”**

Adrien shook his head at the question, not wishing to break the silence with words from his own mouth.

 **“You like silence, eh? Gryffindor isn’t for you then… Hm, you do have a kind soul, but that’s only on the surface, isn’t it? Ahh… yes, there it is. That little bit of darkness- the doubt, the want for control over your own life. Hufflepuff certainly isn’t for you….** ”

**“But that thirst for knowledge…. the combination with the thirst for control and power over yourself creates a difficult mix of Ravenclaw and Slytherin traits…”**

Slytherin? He could be in that house? Wouldn’t that make people dislike him too? But if he were in Slytherin, he could…

**“Yes, if you were in Slytherin, you could find out just exactly why everyone dislikes Slytherins. Of course, you could find that out just as easily in Ravenclaw, could you not?”**

But…

**“But it wouldn’t be reliable enough information, would it? You want to know from the side of the accused, don’t you? I see… I know where you belong.”**

_“Slytherin!”_ the Sorting Hat shouted, shocking everyone in the hall.

A few mutterings of the house’s name slipped through the crowd before the Headmistress ushered Adrien over to his house’s table, quieting down the whispers among the students. Adrien grinned, taking a seat between two others his age. He politely introduced himself to those around him, just as he had been taught to do. The students at his own table actually grinned back to him, some just as shocked as those at the other tables and some not particularly caring. 

It wasn’t long before word spread throughout the magical world that Gabriel Agreste’s youngest son had been sorted into Slytherin. A few people still supported Gabriel even after hearing this news, but many stopped doing so- afraid they might be supporting someone who’s child would be evil- who was evil since only those who are evil get sorted into Slytherin.


End file.
